Bridgett Kellerman
|species=Human |gender=Female |height=1.72 meters |mass= |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |skin=Fair |occupation= |era=NoHead era |affiliation= |masters= |apprentices= }} Biography Early life Very little is known about Bridgett’s early life before Lindsay’s birth. She was born in 1998, though it is unknown who her parents were. She went to the same school as Hadeline, who would later become an unofficial NoHead. College and marriage Bridgett met Zach in college. By the start of the second semester of college, Zach mustered the courage to ask her out, but she refused him, calling him an “arrogant thief” because he stole from other students. Whenever she was around, Zach could not resist showing off and making a fool of himself. Bridgett, however, did not hate Zach. While she did not approve of his bullying, she did admire how Zach stood up for his friends and other people who were cruelly treated by a gang of bullies who attended their school. During the second semester of college, Zach matured somewhat, proving himself to be responsible and brave. He also managed to break his habit of thievery, for the sake of Bridgett. This led to her agreeing to go out with him; and Bridgett’s attraction to him grew into genuine affection and eventually love. Eventually, they were married. Sometime after graduating from college in 2018, Bridgett and Zach married; the wedding took place in January, with Zach’s best friend, Zett, serving as Zach’s best man. Birth of Lindsay Kellerman, hiding, and death Bridgett became pregnant in the winter of 2018. Around the same time, a prophecy was written predicting that “an infant who will be born on the tenth that will have the power to vanquish the NoHeads in their youth” and “their power will be put to this use.” The first part of the prophecy was overheard by Bridgett’s former best friend, Hadeline, who had since been adopted by the NoHeads. She loyally reported what she had heard to her half-brother, and was horrified when Mr. Stupid NoHead came to believe that Bridgett’s daughter was the subject of the prophecy. The Kellermans went into hiding while Bridgett was still pregnant. Their daughter, Lindsay Kellerman, was born on 10 November, 2019. Due to the danger they were in, Bridgett and Zach chose to keep Lindsay’s first birthday a brief and quiet affair with Zett as the only guest. Bridgett sent a birth announcement to her sister; unbeknownst to Bridgett, it would be the last piece of information she ever sent her. In a letter to Zett dated around 1 December, Bridgett told Zett Lindsay enjoyed the walker Zett had given her as a birthday present. The Taboo was placed on their home in Cedar Springs. Their Secret-Keeper, Hadeline, was chosen as a less likely choice than Sheriff Bladepoint, but she betrayed the Kellermans by telling Mr. Stupid NoHead of their whereabouts. On 6 December in 2019, Mr. Stupid NoHead entered their home. Zach told Bridgett to take Lindsay and leave while he held him off. Zach, however, was murdered before Bridgett and Lindsay could escape the house. Trapping mother and daughter in Lindsay’s bedroom, Mr. Stupid NoHead demanded to know if Lindsay’s powers had developed yet. Bridgett was confused, as she had no idea Lindsay was a mutant. NoHead, honoring Hadeline’s request to spare her life, then offered Bridgett a chance to step aside. She steadfastly refused to stop shielding her daughter, and NoHead murdered her. Because Bridgett’s death angered Lindsay, Lindsay’s powers immediately developed and she survived. As such, NoHead’s lightning rebounded off the now-invisible one-year old, causing the villain to leave angrily. Lindsay was left unscathed. Thus, Lindsay’s fate was sealed. If not for Bridgett’s sacrifice, Lindsay would not have survived, and Mr. Stupid NoHead would not be destroyed. Physical description Bridgett Kellerman was a beautiful woman with thick, light brown hair that fell to her shoulders and bright green almond-shaped eyes. She was usually seen in long-sleeve shirts. Personality and traits Bridgett was kind and strong. She was also a woman of sound moral principles, and would stand by them no matter what it cost her: though her actions were not always effective. Though she had a sharp tongue and had no problems in standing up to others when she was in a temper, Bridgett would still give others a second chance when they have proven themselves worthy of it. An instance of this quality would be how she finally agreed to date Zach after he had matured out of his habit of stealing from other students in college. Bridgett’s and her husband’s most notable virtues were their courage and capacity for self-sacrifice: defying Mr. Stupid NoHead when he offered them ranks in the NoHeads, and even dying to protect their daughter. It was said that Bridgett was very much like her daughter, Lindsay. Relationships Family Bridgett had a close relationship with her mother and father. She had a happy home life. Bridgett also had a close relationship, initially, with her older sister. As an adult, the family was still in contact. Zach Kellerman Bridgett’s relationship with Zach Kellerman was initially a volatile one. They first met in college, where Bridgett was impressed by Zach’s talents and morale but also angered by his nasty habit of stealing from other students there. Although Zach was a talented football player, well-liked by most, Bridgett was ultimately his crush. By the second semester, Zach started to have romantic feelings for Bridgett, and would show off to try to impress her, without success. When he finally assumed the courage to ask her out, Bridgett said she would, if he stopped stealing from the students. Zach quickly attempted to break this habit, having had little motivation before. She eventually began going out with him and married Zach. While Zach was a professional football player, Bridgett was a nurse. Soon after getting married, they had a child, Lindsay Kellerman. Lindsay Kellerman , her daughter and only child.]] Zach and Bridgett had Lindsay on 10 November, 2019, and loved their daughter more than anything. On Halloween in 2019 they sacrificed themselves at 21 years old in order to save her from Mr. Stupid NoHead, when she was just an infant. Baby Intelligence regarded Lindsay’s love for her parents and the love they had in return for her as one of her greatest strengths. Lindsay barely knew them, but nevertheless regarded them with great reverence and fiercely defended their memory if anyone spoke ill of them. The few times she ever saw her parents were in pictures recovered from the Kellerman house by Baby Intelligence, a year after the onslaught. It’s also seen that Bridgett calls Lindsay by a name of affection; she has on different occasions referred to her as “sweetheart”. Mykew Hadeline Mykew Hadeline lived near Bridgett's house when she was a child, and soon began spying on Bridgett after she discovered how talented she was. The two became friends when she started telling her about the mutants, and were best friends until tenth grade. Hadeline finally revealed the truth to her at this point, and Bridgett was both surprised and disgusted. However, Hadeline called Bridgett a "filthy little Squib" in a fit of anger and humiliation, it was the last straw for Bridgett. When she later asked her if she still intended to follow in her parents' footsteps and she did not deny it, she severed all ties with her. Despite the ending of their friendship, Hadeline still loved Bridgett. When she realized that it was Lindsay who Mr. Stupid NoHead had fixated on as his enemy mentioned in the Prophecy, Hadeline begged him to spare Bridgett's life. She, however, showed no concern for the life of her son or husband. NoHead agreed to this request and offered Bridgett several chances to step aside. Her refusal to do so even though she had a choice is what ultimately triggered Lindsay to fight back so Bridgett's sacrifice would not be in vain. Bridgett loved Hadeline as her best friend. The devastation of Bridgett's death was enough that Hadeline defected from the NoHeads and went back in time to confront her pain. Behind the Scenes Curiously, Bridgett has been referred to as a Squib several times. Appearances * * * Notes and references Kellerman, Bridgett Kellerman, Bridgett Kellerman, Bridgett Kellerman, Bridgett Category:Married individuals Category:Attack at the Kellerman House participants Category:Heroes Category:Fobbles Category:Kellerman family